Brawl Super-Star Legends
Brawl Super-Star Legends is a platform brawler that would bring characters from many LegendGames Entertainment franchises together in a four-player battle royale. It currently contains a roster of 23 first-party characters, one second-party character, and one third-party guest character. Story Warriors spanning several worlds are brought together by a mysterious force. Soon, they begin to meet each other and go about regular activities such as an upcoming fighting tournament taking place in another universe. Unknown to the warriors, however, is the same force that brought them together is slowly destroying their worlds, and adding their abilities to his own. Gameplay In Brawl Super-Star Legends, up to four players fight on screen using characters from LegendGames Entertainment's original series. Stages in the game are inspired by two different series for each stage. The stages will interact with the player by changing the landscape or posing a threat''. Items will spawn on stages for the characters to use, and the combat is similar to ''PlayStation All-Stars, in which certain Supers will result in instant KO's. The game would have a rival system similar to All-Stars, however the rivals would interact within a storyline, as opposed to a ladder arcade. Each character has a Minion that appears as a cheerleader in their intros, outros, and during successful KO's. Unlike All-Stars, the Minions can be assigned to any character, regardless of whether they are controlled by AI or players. The rival battles are also vastly different from All-Stars, in that they are epic, quick-time event sequenced fights that bring a new battle style exclusive to the rival fights, which actually hails from Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn. They are each composed of an introduction rival scene, followed by a battle, quick-time events, another cutscene, another quick-time event, and another cutscene that continues the storyline. Modes The list of various modes in the game. Single-Player Modes *Story Mode: The Ultimate Clash of Legends *Multiversal Tournament *Training *Collection *Customization *Store Multi-Player Modes *Network Battle *Legend Mode *Legendary Battle *Duel Characters For the list of characters, their rivals, and Minions, see: Characters Stages The stage list may still be expanded. Items Costumes See: Alternate Costumes Additional Minions Just like in All-Stars, the default Minions are not the only ones in this game. More to be added later. Artwork Brawl Super-Stars.png|A mock-up poster that parodies the game Injustice: Gods Among Us Legends Unite.png|''Legends Unite'', a manga-styled spoiler for the story mode Trivia *''Notoriety'' is named after a fictional film in Hero's Retribution. However, the plots vary. **James Draiman is the only character who doesn't have any special powers, instead being a metal singer turned to crime. *''OC Arena'' is the only series that began as a video game idea, although'' Elders' Legacy'' and Hero's Retribution have a video game spin-off. **''Brawl Legends is also the first comic idea that recieves a reboot through video game form. *Avatar is the first DLC character to be added. He/she would, of course, be free DLC. *The Avatar is also the only character with a custom appearance, gender, and voice. He/she is also the only character that does not recieve a name change when affected by the Transem Ray. *Haze bears slight resemblance to Dante from the classic ''Devil May Cry series. However, his powers are entirely different. *Ian Powers and Sonten Drone both have movesets related to video games. **Coincidentally, the two of them are both rivals and belong to the same universe. **This makes them the only rivals who come from the same universe. *Ray Jackson is the first human character who is not Caucasian. **Ian Powers is the second, as he is of a Hispanic descent. **This may actually be debatable as Lee Hatake, Nero Crescent, and BOND are all Japanese even though they appear caucasian. *Stabbo the Clown is the first character who makes his debut in Brawl Super-Star Legends, created by Goopking, the CEO of Toshiko Games. **He is also the first character who is jointly owned by Toshiko Games and LegendGames Entertainment. **Brick Rogers is the second original character, based off of LEGO characters. **Despite being original to this brawler, Stabbo and Brick recieve names for their universes. *Siren is the only character with two personalities: Seductive and Serious. **Her hair and eyes also change color when she switches personality: Seductive has bright blue eyes and purple hair. Serious has crimson eyes and blood red hair. *Wraith is the only villain whose name does not begin with the letter "S". *BOND is the only original character who was created from existing characters. However, his moveset is unique. **He is also the only character that is unable to use the Potara Rings item, due to the fact that he is already a fusion. *Raizo of Elders' Legacy shares the same first name as Lee Hatake's great-grandfather, Raizo Uchida. However, their names are pronounced differently. **Raizo is not playable in the Elders' Legacy video game, but is the ancestor of the protagonist. He bears the nickname "Dragonheart" in the series' folk legends. *Allen Stark's original name was Alan Stone, but was changed to avoid being confused with Aaron Stone, an unrelated character from a tv series of the same title. *Satsujin's name is Japanese for "murder". **He also would have made his debut appearance as the main villain from the cancelled fangame, Shonen Jump Trilogy, even though his home series is OC Arena Category:Brawl Legends Category:B.O.N.D Category:Hero's Retribution Category:Elders' Legacy Category:Blood Prophecy Category:Agent 0049 Category:OC Arena Category:Thrill of the Hunt Category:Block-Stars Studio Category:Stabbo's Clubhouse Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Notoriety Category:Video Games Category:BOND Legends Category:Brawl Super-Star Legends Category:Legend Games